Familie
by Gregorian
Summary: Harry hat endlich das, was er sich immer gewünscht hat. Eine Familie.


**Teil 1**

Es war spät geworden. Harry ging den mit weißem Kies gepflasterten Weg entlang. Er war froh endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Sein Chef, der Leiter des Aurorenbüros, hatte ihn heute einfach nicht gehen lassen wollen. Ständig hatte er ihm neue Akten auf den Tisch gestellt mit der Bitte einen Blick darauf zu werfen und sie auf Fehler zu prüfen. Zwar bekam Harry seine Überstunden bezahlt, aber er wollte doch auch noch etwas Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen.

Seine Familie. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein Grinsen sein Gesicht erhellte. Nach all den Jahren unter der Grausamkeit seiner Verwandten, nach all den Jahren voller Angst vor Voldemort und nach all dem Sterben war sein sehnlichster Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Eine eigene Familie.

Als er die Haustür erreicht hatte, zog er einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche, schloss auf und trat ein. Nachdem Harry eingetreten und die Tür geschlossen hatte, trat er in einen dunklen Flur, der in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer führte. An iner Wand stand ein breites und hohes Bücherregal. Schräg gegenüber befand sich ein Kamin, in dem ein schönes Feuer brannte. Der Boden war mit Marmorplatten gefliest, nur der Boden unter dem Wohnzimmertisch war mit einem einfachen aber dennoch geschmackvollen Teppich bedeckt. Auf dem weichen Sofa saß eine Frau mit kurzem, pinken Stachelhaar und einem herzförmigen Gesicht, das ihn warm anlächelte.

Tonks.

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Schnell setzte er sich neben sie und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss, den sie sofort erwiderte. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen. Tonks legte ihr Gesicht an das seine. „Ich dich auch." Antwortete sie und lehnte sich entspannt an seine Brust. „Ist Naomi schon im Bett?" Tonks nickte. „Sie wollte eigentlich warten bis du wiederkommst, aber dann ist sie doch eingeschlafen." Harry lächelte und küsste Tonks Haar. Anschließend legte er eine Hand auf Tonks anschwellenden Bauch. „Er tritt immer wieder." Sagte Tonks leise und tatsächlich konnte Harry kleine sanfte Tritte an seiner Hand spüren. Glücklich lehnte er sich zurück und zog seine Ehefrau noch etwas fester an sich.

Ihre Beziehung hatte kurz nach dem Tod Voldemorts angefangen. Harry hatte sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts wiederholt und mit Bravour bestanden. Anschließend hatte er sich bei den Auroren beworben und war sofort angenommen worden.

Zu dieser Zeit hatten Tonks und er angefangen sich zu treffen. Es waren zuerst reine Freundschaftsbesuche gewesen. Harry hatte ihr von seinen Erlebnissen, während seiner Flucht erzählt.

Nach einem Jahr waren Harry und Tonks zum ersten Mal wirklich ausgegangen. Nach einiger Zeit war ihm schließlich klargeworden, dass er Tonks liebte. Er liebte ihr Lachen, den Schein ihrer Augen, einfach alles. Und so waren sie schließlich ein Paar geworden.

Sie hatten sich verlobt und schließlich geheiratet. Und ein Jahr später war ihre erste gemeinsame Tochter Naomi zur Welt gekommen.

Und jetzt, fünf Jahre später, erwartete Tonks ein weiteres Kind, einen Jungen.

Harry wurde durch ein Gähnen aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Tonks lehnte an seiner Brust und war offenbar eingeschlafen. Harry blickte liebevoll auf ihre schlafende Gestalt, dann hob er seine Ehefrau hoch und trug sie in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Bevor er sich zu ihr legte, betrat er leise das Naomis Zimmer. Seine Tochter lag tief und fest schlafend in ihrem Bett. Zärtlich strich Harry ihr über das Haar, dann ging er zurück zu Tonks und legte sich zu ihr. Als hätte sie es gemerkt, legte sie ihren Arm um Harry und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen von dem begeisterten Kreischen eines Mädchens geweckt. Etwas schläfrig öffnete er die Augen und wurde kurz darauf von zwei kleinen Armen umschlungen. Harry erwiderte Naomis Umarmung und setzte sich langsam auf. „Papa. Mama Frühstück macht." Erklärte sie ihm aufgeregt. „Darf ich erst einmal aufstehen?" fragte Harry noch etwas müde.

Naomi sprang vom Bett und wartete darauf, dass ihr Vater endlich aufstand. Kaum, dass es soweit war, wurde er von seiner Tochter energisch an der Hand gepackt und die Treppe heruntergezerrt. Diese Energie, die sie selbst bei Tagesanfang schon hatte und über dem Tag auch nicht zu verlieren schien war unglaublich. Das hat sie eindeutig von ihrer Mutter. Dachte Harry. Damit hatte er Recht. Als sie beide noch nicht verheiratet waren, hatte sie ihn einmal, und nur ein einziges Mal auf eine ihrer Shoppingtouren mitgenommen.

Während Harry am Abend vollkommen ausgelaugt war, war Tonks immer noch genauso gut drauf wie immer. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, hatte ihr die Schwangerschaft gut getan. Sie war ruhiger geworden, überlegter und…zufriedener. Sie war nicht mehr der Tollpatsch von damals, sondern eine verantwortungsbewusste und liebevolle Mutter und Ehefrau.

Harry wurde durch den Geruch von frischem Toast aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Naomi zog ihren Vater durch das Wohnzimmer auf die Terrasse. Tonks hatte sich, angesichts des schönen Wetters, der angenehmen Temperaturen und nicht zuletzt wegen der Tatsache dass heute Samstag war, entschieden das Frühstück draußen abzuhalten.

Bei solchen Gelegenheiten zeigte sich die kreative Seite seiner Ehefrau. Tonks dekorierte den Tisch immer mit Blumen aus dem eigenen Garten, die sie in eine Vase stellte. Seine Tochter jedenfalls verfrachtete ihn in einen Stuhl und kletterte anschließend auf seinen Schoß.

Tonks kam mit einem breiten Frühstückstablett heraus, welches sie auf den Tisch stellte. Ihren Ehemann begrüßte sie mit einem dicken Guten-Morgen Kuss.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Harry nickte. „Bis auf die Tatsache dass ich aufgeweckt wurde." Antwortete er gespielt mürrisch. „Hey, wir haben heute nicht Sonntag." Lachte Tonks und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Die ehemalige Aurorin hatte während ihrer Beziehung mit Harry gelernt, dass es besser war, wenn man ihn am Sonntag ausschlafen ließ. Andernfalls konnte man mit ihm den ganzen Tag sehr wenig bis gar nichts anfangen. Das hatte auch Naomi schnell begriffen, auch wenn Harry ihr gegenüber nie seinen Ärger zeigte. Natürlich sagte er ihr, wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber Harry hatte eine ganz spezielle und besondere Art das zu tun. Wenn er Naomi sagte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wiederholte sie diesen Fehler auch nicht. Ganz anders bei Tonks. Wenn sie ihre Tochter zu Recht wies, dann war es ziemlich sicher, dass Naomi es wieder tun würde.

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte Harry. Die Antwort kam sofort. „Zoo!" rief die Fünfjährige auf seinem Schoß.

Harry legte gespielt überlegend die Stirn in Falten. Sofort schob Naomi ihre Unterlippe vor und brachte ihre stärkste Waffe zum Einsatz. Den Hundeblick. Als Harry das bemerkte, stöhnte er innerlich auf. Den hat sie auch von ihrer Mutter. Immer wenn Naomi etwas unbedingt wollte versuchte sie es mit diesem Blick. Sie wusste schon mit fünf Jahren, dass ihr Vater dabei nicht hart bleiben konnte.

„Also gut, wir gehen in den Zoo." Gab Harry nach und wurde von einem lauten Jubelschrei inklusive einer festen Umarmung von seiner Tochter belohnt.

Harry lehnte sich glücklich in den Stuhl zurück und ließ seinen Blick über Tonks und Naomi schweifen.

Seine Familie.

-ENDE-


End file.
